Sweet December
by NotTophMelonLord
Summary: The city lights were fadin', i saw her on the pavement, dressed in black and right and wrongs, the station played her favourite song. Chad Dylan Cooper would get on a million public trains for that girl. Channy.


I was past furious, I was Irate.

"Chad?" My sisters voice through my phone made me remember myself.

"You know what, Kelly?" I snapped.

"What?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"Forget it. Stay at your little pot-smoking party. Just don't you dare turn up here tomorrow to pick me up from work, let alone ever again." With that, I hung up and put my phone in my pocket.

Chad Dylan Cooper should not have to walk home. Especially when he'd have to take the train. But that was too bad, it seemed, because that was exactly what I had to do tonight. Kelly had promised to pick me up until my car was fixed, and yet she was off doing drugs with her loser, small-town lifer friends.

It was late, and the dark night air filled my lungs as I walked to the train station.

I was walking on the sidewalk, which was just barely lit by the street lights. I got to the station, cosy warm because of my new jacket, and quickly scanned my metcard. Dull elevator music was playing softly as I stepped onto the platform, and looked around, half expecting some fan girls to jump out of nowhere. It was a shock though, when i saw her standing on the pavement.

She didn't look up, she was too busy trying her best to keep warm. She'd only worn a t-shirt, obviously not anticipating the cold. She was rubbing her hands together furiously, then rubbing her arms. Her lips were almost colourless. Why was I noticing that? Heck, who knew.

Her whole body shivered. And then there was me, standing there just watching her in a warm jacket. I mentally hit myself and quickly walked over to her. She jumped and turned, wide eyed and scared.

"Oh. It's you." Was all she could get out.

"You're cold." I said.

"Not really." She tried to lie, but the chattering of her teeth just ruined it for her.

"Here." I took off my jacket, and put it on her shoulders. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Thanks Chad." She breathed, quickly pulling the material tight around her. Once again, I mentally smacked myself. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, was Jealous of a jacket.

"It's nothing, Munroe." I said before i could stop myself. She smiled brightly.

"But now you're cold," She pointed out.

I smirked as a plan formed in my head. "Guess you're just gonna have to keep me warm."

Sonny obviously didn't get the double meaning because she nodded and sat me down on the nearest wooden bench. Then, she sat in my lap and pulled my arms around her.

"Better?" She asked.

Yes. "Not really.."

She rolled her eyes and snuggled into me.

We sat together for fifteen minutes, before a train stopped. Sonny got up.

"This is my train," She said softly.

"Oh."

"Here's your jacket."

"No, keep it. My train's only in another two minutes..."

"Are you sure, Chad?"

"Yeah." I gave her a smirk. "My hotness will keep me warm."

She giggled and then sighed, "Alright. Seeya tomorrow."

I nodded, in a daze because her smile was directed at me. She moved and got onto the train.

I turned to leave, only to be turned around roughly. Her lips pressed against mine in a quick peck, and then she was on the train again, blushing madly and grinning from ear to ear. I only just managed to wave goodbye with one hand. She waved back, and sunk into the seat behind her.

I closed my eyes, still feeling her lips on mine as her train departed, and I wondered if she would still feel that way in the morning. I knew I would.

I silently thanked Kelly for not picking me up.

I could only think of Sonny as I got on my train a few minutes later, and sat between two girls who started to excitedly ramble. All I saw was Sonny. She was the first girl I actually liked, and the only girl who wasn't interested.

Chad Dylan Cooper would get on a million public trains for that girl.

**....**

**Okay i didn't plan on writing this, it just came up while I was at my friends house :) Hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DO I'LL GIVE YOU A LIFE SIZE CHAD COOKIE!**

**I LOVE YOU! **

**Hugs and kisses, Amy.**


End file.
